


Protective!Stephanie McMahon

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [67]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Headcanon, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Stephanie McMahon/Original Female Character(s), Stephanie McMahon/Reader, Stephanie McMahon/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 5





	Protective!Stephanie McMahon

* * *

  * _Steph adores you and loves you with her whole heart._
  * _So, of course, she would be extremely protective you, though she isn’t the possessive protective type._
  * _She doesn’t want to see you in any harm, she cares about your feelings._
  * _So when some fans or rude idiots decide to bring you down, and hurts your feelings she tells them off._
  * _While comforting you and telling you not to listen to them._
  * _Steph always has your back listening to all your problems._
  * _She is extremely protective when you’s are out in public too, you never know what people are capable off._
  * _She likes to hold your hand in public and pull you closer to her._




End file.
